


Performance

by Imagines_Dreams



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Performer, Reader is a performer, musician - Freeform, singer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 00:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17033232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagines_Dreams/pseuds/Imagines_Dreams
Summary: Michael sees you perform for the first time.





	Performance

Ok, Michael has helped you practice before. He’s heard you perform many times, but when you were on stage in the whole outfit, he was, for once, at a loss for words when you performed. Your boyfriend already got you a bouquet of flowers, but he now feels like nothing is enough. You were a goddess in his eyes, breath-takingly beautiful and immensely talented. It took him a few seconds after your performance for him to jump up from his seat and yell, “Great job! Wonderful! Encore!” Then, he whispered to the person next to him, “We’re dating.” Then, he shouted, “That’s my partner! Yeah!”

Afterward, he tackled you, kissed you deeply, complimented you so much, you could only smile and laugh and giggle. After he showered you with love and adoration, he randomly shouted in the hallway, “We accept tips!”

“Michael!”

“What?”

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet! If you enjoyed this, please consider commenting what you liked or didnt like about it. Thank you!


End file.
